Luigi
|primer_juego = Mario Bros. |saga = |tipo = Humano, arregla tuberías |origen = Italia |rol = Hermano de Mario/protagonista |especial = }} Luigi (nombre de origen italiano) es un personaje ficticio que aparece en los videojuegos de la saga Super Mario y destaca por su camisa y gorra de color verde, en vez del rojo de su hermano Mario. Es el hermano gemelo de Mario. En la película de 1993 se da entender que el apellido de Luigi es Mario. Este hecho fue desmentido por Nintendo, los cuales aclararon que tanto Mario como Luigi no tienen apellido. El personaje Luigi es el hermano menor de Mario aunque mas alto que el, en los videojuegos de Nintendo. Primero apareció en el juego de arcade del año 1983, Mario Bros., luego en Super Mario Bros. como segundo jugador, papel que continuó desempeñando en Super Mario Bros. 3 y Super Mario World. El nombre de Luigi fue inspirado por el restaurante de pizzas cerca de la sede de Nintendo of America en Redmond Washington, que se llamaba "Mario & Luigi" thumb|Mario y Luigi en Mario Bros Por limitaciones del software en su época, Luigi empezó con un diseño igual al de Mario pero con una paleta de colores distinta (en la que predominaba el color verde). Al mejorar la tecnología fue cuando el personaje cambió físicamente, más alto y flaco que su hermano. La personalidad de Luigi también se desarrolló y se dice que es tímido, con tendencia siempre a permanecer detrás de su hermano, pero aun así es capaz de superar sus miedos para ayudar a sus seres queridos siempre que lo necesitan. Mide 1.75 metros y pesa 75 kilos. En Super Mario Bros. y otros juegos al usar a Mario de fuego usa la misma ropa que la de Luigi de fuego, solo que el mono es diferente (el de Mario rojo y el de Luigi verde) y también la letra de su gorra. Algo que se menciona de la nacionalidad de luigi, como Mario también es de nacionalidad italo-estadounidense. Por diversas razones, casi siempre es capaz de correr más rápido y saltar más alto que su hermano, aunque generalmente tiene menos tracción al correr, lo que lo hace algo más difícil de controlar. Juegos en los que aparece Juegos de aventura Técnicamente Luigi ha aparecido en todos los videojuegos de la saga de Mario excepto en Super Mario RPG: The Legend of The Seven Stars, Super Mario 64 y en los juegos creador para la PC. En los siguientes renglones especificamos más donde el aparece: *''Mario Bros.: Primero apareció en este juego, ayudando a su hermano a eliminar las plagas de las tuberías. *Super Mario Bros.: En este juego, Luigi es personaje jugable en segundo jugador, cosa que se repetiría en ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Super Mario Bros. 3 y Super Mario World. *''Super Mario Bros. 2: Aquí fue un personaje controlable que se caracterizaba por sus largos saltos. Este atributo lo hizo bastante popular entre los fans de los juegos. *Super Mario 64 DS: Aunque Luigi no apareció en el original ''Super Mario 64, si lo hizo en Super Mario 64 DS, el cual es un remake del juego original para el sistema portátil Nintendo DS. Al igual que en otros juegos, se distingue por sus habilidades al saltar. Tiene también una habilidad que le permite aletear en el aire para hacer más suaves sus descensos. En este juego, cuando Luigi usa una Flor de Poder, se hace invisible, lo que le permite caminar a través de enemigos y algunas paredes. En los minijuegos se descubre que Luigi es dueño de un casino. *''Super Mario Galaxy: En este juego, de la consola Wii, Luigi aparece en un principio ayudando a Mario en su búsqueda de estrellas, pero si Mario consigue 120 estrellas es posible volver a jugar desde el principio controlando a su hermano. A diferencia de su hermano Mario y al igual que en otros juegos en los que apareció, Luigi tiene un salto más amplio y más largo, habilidad que le permite llegar con facilidad a lugares o plataformas a los que Mario alcanza con más dificultad y combinando saltos. También es más rápido que su hermano, pero su frenada es peor y resbala con facilidad en muchos tipos de terreno. Cabe destacar que si Mario consigue las 120 estrellas y luego desbloquea a Luigi, éste en cierta parte del juego debe rescatar a otro Luigi que lo ayudará a recolectar más superestrellas. Cuando se le rescata, Rosalina (o Estela en Europa) le comenta: "Hemos encontrado a tu hermano gemelo, ve a visitarlo al estacionamiento, tiene algo importante que decirte", lo que causa controversia y hace suponer que los "Hermanos Mario" son 3. Al parecer, el último Luigi es el miedoso, mientras que el Luigi original es mas valiente. Las únicas diferencias físicas entre ellos es que el "Luigi gemelo" es apenas mas alto que el original, y su vestimenta es un tono más clara. *Super Mario Galaxy 2: Luigi aparece de vez en cuando diciéndote que si te sustituye por el en vez de Mario. También, si al final derrotas a Bowser, Luigi aparece dentro de una puerta color verde, en la que si Mario entra se sustituye por Luigi, convirtiéndose en puerta color roja. *New Super Mario Bros.: En este título era un personaje controlable en el sistema multijugador "Mario vs. Luigi". Si en este juego se selecciona un archivo dejando presionado L+R+A se juega con Luigi en vez de Mario. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii: En este juego, Luigi también es un personaje jugable como el anterior por un segundo jugador. Es posible usarlo de sustituto a el si Mario falla 8 veces en un nivel. También se puede controlar en una cancelación y lo puede controlar J2-J3-J4. *Super Mario 3D Land: En este juego se puede desbloquear cuando te pasas los 8 primeros mundos con Mario, este recibe una carta en la que dice que tienen a Luigi prisionero y decide ir a liberarlo, cuando lo consigue puedes jugar con él. En este juego Luigi al igual que en otros, salta más alto y más lejos. *Super Mario 3D World:En este juego se le puede controlar en el modo multijugador o en modo individual(en la demo) Serie RPG Serie de Paper Mario *Paper Mario: En este juego, es un personaje secundario no controlable que cuida la casa mientras Mario no esta. Además en el sótano, guarda un diario secreto. *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: En esta ocasión es un personaje secundario no controlable, va a distintos lugares y le cuenta a Mario sus aventuras. *Super Paper Mario: En esta ocasión es un personaje secundario controlable, pero para ello hay que vencerlo en una parte del juego porque es controlado por el Conde Cenizo y al final porque Dimentio lo convirtió en un payaso-marioneta gigante. *Paper Mario: Sticker Star: En este juego hace cameo, en donde tienes que buscar a Luigi cinco veces en el juego. *Super Mario All Stars: En esta ocasión Mario es un personaje primario ya que también participan en la versión 2 peach luigi y toad. Serie Mario Party Luigi aparece en toda la serie de videojuegos "Mario Party", como personaje jugable. es radicalmente un juego de mesa pero tiene varios modos de juego: Arcade 4 contra 4, parejas 2 contra 2, duelo (le quitan una cantidad variada de monedas a cada jugador y luego hay un juego el que gana el juego gana todas las monedas.) Serie Mario Kart Luigi también aparece en la serie de videojuegos "Mario Kart", como personaje jugable. Juegos deportivos de Mario Luigi aparece en todas las series deportivas de Mario (tenis, golf, béisbol y fútbol), como personaje jugable. Super Smash Bros. thumb|left|Luigi luchando contra Bowser en Super Mario Bros *Super Smash Bros.: Luigi apareció en este juego como personaje desbloqueable. Lo puedes obtener completando las fases bonus de Break the Targets (romper los objetivos) y poseía unos movimientos muy similares a los de Mario aunque con algunas pequeñas diferencias: Luigi salta más alto que Mario pero tiene menos potencia de ataque física que él, aunque sus ataques especiales son más poderosos y golpea de diferente forma. *Super Smash Bros. Melee: En Super Smash Bros. Melee (GameCube) Luigi volvía a aparecer como personaje oculto, lo puedes desbloquear en el modo aventura completando el reino champiñón cruzando la meta cuando el reloj marque el segundo 2 el los segundos, asi:xx:x2:xx. Pero con modificaciones que le distinguían más de Mario. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl:'' En la secuela Super Smash Bros. Brawl vuelve como un personaje oculto, y hace equipo con Ness y Rey Dedede para destransformar a todos los héroes y luchar con Tabbu. Luigi seguíra con casi los mismos movimientos de Melee, aunque con algunos pequeños cambios. También se le presenta como "Luigi, la maravilla verde." Otros juegos Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Luigi es personaje seleccionable en los tres juegos, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games y Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games New Super Mario Bros U También es posible jugar con luigi en New Super Mario Bros U como un 2do 3er o 4to jugador Disponible para Wii U únicamente Juegos protagonizados por Luigi *''Luigi's Mansion: En este juego para la consola GameCube, Luigi tiene que entrar a una mansión y salvar a Mario del Rey Boo, absorbiendo fantasmas con una aspiradora. *Luigi's Mansion 2: Una secuela para la consola portátil Nintendo 3DS del juego original, anunciado en el Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011. En este juego Luigi explora varias mansiones infestadas de fantasmas. *Mario is Missing!'' : En este juego Mario esta desaparecido, Luigi con ayuda de un mapa tiene que recorrer el mundo para poder encontrarlo. Película En la película Super Mario Bros., de 1993, Luigi fue interpretado por el actor John Leguizamo, en la cual su aspecto y personalidad cambian, ya que no tiene bigote, se ve más joven, es de la misma estatura de su hermano, usa gorra de otro diseño volteada y, a diferencia de los juegos, es valiente y arriesgado. Waluigi Con el debut de Mario Tennis para la consola Nintendo 64, Luigi también ganó un rival: Waluigi. (Waluigi es el compañero y posiblemente hermano de Wario.) Waluigi ha aparecido en las series de Mario Party, (desde Mario Party 3) en la serie de Mario Kart, (desde Mario Kart: Double Dash!!), en algunos videojuegos de deportes y como jefe en Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix, pero hasta ahora solo ha aparecido como ayudante en Super Smash Bros Brawl y trofeo en Super Smash Bros Melee. Baby Luigi Baby Luigi es la forma infantil de Luigi, como ocurre con Baby Mario. Viste de forma parecida a la de Luigi, pero utiliza pañales. Ha aparecido en Mario Kart: Double Dash!! junto con su forma adulta. La primera aparición de Baby Luigi fue en Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island donde él fue secuestrado por Kamek, entonces es rescatado por Baby Mario y Yoshi. Como su forma adulta, Baby Luigi es doblado por Charles Martinet. Baby Luigi aparece en Yoshi Touch & Go, donde Yoshi debe rescatar a Luigi lanzándole huevos a los Toadies que lo cargan. En el modo multiplayer, el segundo jugador Yoshi lleva a Baby Luigi en vez de Baby Mario. El Kart de elección de Baby Luigi en Mario Kart: Double Dash!! es un coche de bebe. El también aparece en Mario Superstar Baseball como un personaje desbloqueable y es un personaje de la categoría de Velocidad. Baby Luigi protagoniza Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time junto a su forma adulta, Baby Mario y Mario. Las habilidades de Baby Luigi en batalla parecen ser idénticas a las de Baby Mario. El juego explica la co-existencia de los pares de hermanos en este juego diciendo que Mario y Luigi fueron traídos al pasado después de que la Princesa Peach viajara al antiguo Reino Champiñón y su viaje saliera terriblemente mal. Baby Luigi aparece como personaje desbloqueable en Mario Kart Wii y en Mario Super Sluggers. Referencias en:Luigi Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Héroes masculinos Categoría:Amigos de mario Categoría:Humanos